Pacto de sangre
by riatha
Summary: James/Sirius/Bella. Sirius tiene que contarle una cosa a su amigo, descubrir su secreto tendrá consecuencias insospechadas... PWP.


-Me estoy tirando a mi prima.  
-¡¿Qué?!  
El grito de James se oye probablemente desde el campo de Quidditch, y su expresión (ojos muy abiertos, mirada de pánico) le parecería graciosa sino fuera porque Sirius tiene esa misma expresión.  
_Genial._  
Se pasa toda la tarde practicando ante el espejo la forma de decirle a su mejor amigo que las tradiciones familiares han podido con él y al final ha caído en el incesto y va y éste le sorprende afinando los detalles de la confesión.  
_Hay que tener mala suerte._  
-¿Te estás tirando a Narcisa?  
-¡No, por Merlín! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?  
La cara de asco de Sirius es bastante explícita y las carcajadas de James invaden la habitación.  
-Menos mal, tío, por un momento creí escucharte decir que te estabas tirando a tu prima.  
Lo dice secándose las lágrimas de risa y de repente el rostro se congela, con la sonrisa aún compuesta y la mano aún en alto.  
-Te estás tirando a tu prima.  
Es una afirmación más que una pregunta pero aun así Sirius asiente.  
-A Bella.  
La aclaración es innecesaria.  
James asiente y se sienta en una cama que no es la suya. Es la cama de Peter, está algo arrugada pero está hecha, que es más de lo que se puede decir de la suya y la de Sirius.  
-¿Prongs?  
-Sí, sigo aquí.  
-Oh.  
Y probablemente no es _Oh_ lo que tienes que decir cuando tu mejor amigo, tu hermano, Prongs, está en shock por tu culpa. Es decir, probablemente es el momento de explicarle cómo empezó, cuando, por qué.  
Pero lo único que hace es permanecer de pie esperando una sentencia que no llega.

****

Fue el primer verano de Hogwarts.  
Sirius tenía doce años y la sensación de que se ahogaba en su familia.  
Bella tenía catorce, era la reina de Slytherin y tenía el mundo en sus manos. O eso parecía creer ella.

El verano había transcurrido entre una ignorancia que intentaba ser cordial hacia el otro por parte de los dos. No lo era. Su convivencia se limitaba a los saludos de rigor y a comentarios hechos entre dientes con mala cara y peor intención.  
El resultado de ello era un Sirius con el ceño fruncido y constantemente cabreado y una Bellatrix que siempre parecía estar dispuesta a atacar.  
A decir verdad, no tenía nada de cordial y no tenía nada de ignorancia.  
_Era una jodida guerra fría._

El día en el que se besaron por primera vez, no tenía nada de especial  
Se cruzaron justo delante del retrato de Algieba, su bisabuela y tía-prima a la vez. Bellatrix sonrió con suficiencia y con tono irónico dijo "¿Qué tal, primo?". Fue lo único que le dio tiempo a decir antes de que Sirius la cogiera por las muñecas y la estampara contra la pared.  
-Bastante bien, gracias.  
Era más un siseo que una respuesta real; Bellatrix podía sentir la ira acumulada golpeándole el rostro y los ojos de Sirius clavándose en ella. Mantuvo la mirada desafiante.  
-Cualquiera lo diría.

Lo siguiente que notó fueron los labios de Sirius posarse sobre los de ella, la lengua haciendo presión para entrar y una presencia húmeda y extraña en su boca que embestía contra su lengua con furia y que no la dejaba respirar.  
_Le mordió._  
-¿Pero qué…?  
Fue casi un grito y Bella ni siquiera pestañeó.  
-Suéltame.  
Sirius la soltó casi de un empujón y Bella trastabilló antes de agarrarse a lo que tenía más cerca. _Sirius._  
-¿Qué haces?  
-Intento no caerme, algunos tratamos de no arrastrarnos.  
-¿De qué hablas ahora?  
Y Sirius parecía realmente sorprendido, casi ofendido.  
-Hablo de ti mezclándote con esa gentuza de Potter y de Lupin. Un traidor y un muerto de hambre, Sirius. Un sangre limpia traidor que no tiene ningún problema en gritar frente a todo el colegio que está enamorado de una sangre sucia. ¡Una sangre sucia, Sirius! ¡Una sangre sucia y un sangre limpia! ¿Dónde se ha visto eso? Como si no tuviéramos suficiente con que estés en Gryffindor, encima te juntas con escoria. Eres la vergüenza de los Black.

_Y eso fue un poco lo que marcaría la relación de los dos primos Black el resto de su adolescencia._

Discutían aproximadamente cada vez que se cruzaban por la casa; a veces, ni siquiera necesitaban cruzarse para poder gritarse y lanzarse maldiciones más antiguas que su propio linaje, Bellatrix acusaba a Sirius de ser un traidor y éste se defendía atacando los valores Slytherin en general y Black en particular, se insultaban, se amenazaban y luego cada uno se marchaba por donde había venido.  
_Excepto cuando no._  
Era entonces cuando la ira los cegaba y necesitaban aferrarse al otro para no caer. Era entonces cuando se mordían y se lamían y se besaban y se tocaban en sitios en que nunca se habían tocado y a veces seguían insultándose mientras lo hacían y todo era entonces más ansioso y más rápido y más apresurado y acaban a mordiscos y lametazos que siempre les dejaban con ganas de más.

Sin embargo, el día en que se acostaron por primera vez, fue el primer día en que no discutieron.  
O al menos no de esa manera.

-Han borrado al tío Alphard del tapiz.  
Y puede que sea el tono o puede que sea la pose, puede que sea que Bellatrix aún le llama tío Alphard, o puede que sea que está hablando con él. Civilizadamente. El caso es que Sirius sabe que a Bellatrix no le gusta que ya no esté en el árbol. O quizás es simplemente que no quería una mancha más en el tapiz.  
-Tú podrías ser el siguiente.  
_Si sigues así._  
No lo dice pero no hace falta.  
Tenían quince y diecisiete años respectivamente. Ya habían elegido bandos.

****

-No entiendo porqué me lo cuentas.  
-No pensaba hacerlo.  
La sinceridad de Sirius le desarma un poco, pero sólo un poco porque, bueno, se supone que son amigos y se lo podía haber contado antes, la verdad.  
-¿Y por qué lo haces ahora?  
Le mira por encima de las gafas que le resbalan por la nariz. Es una mirada de esas que James no pone nunca. Seria y algo triste, casi sin brillo. Preocupada. Es una mirada adulta.  
-Hice un pacto.  
Ni siquiera le mira a los ojos. _Eso es mala señal._

****

-La hipocresía Gryffindor es legendaria.  
-¿De qué hablas ahora?  
Saltó desnudo de la cama y recorrió con la mirada el suelo de la habitación en busca de sus pantalones. Mientras encendía el cigarro con un gesto de la mano y se volvía a sentar en la cama en la que se acaba de follar a su prima, pensaba que ésta ni siquiera podía estar callada después de un orgasmo. _Lengua de serpiente._  
-Hablo de ti.  
Sirius la interrogó con la mirada mientras le daba una calada larga al cigarrillo que colgaba de sus labios. No creía que Bellatrix fuera a volver a hablar.  
-Los Gryffindor sois leales, ¿no? – ni siquiera reparó en el gesto de asentimiento de Sirius- y tú eres un Gryffindor, con lo que se supone que eres leal. Y sin embargo, aquí estás.  
Sonrió ladina esperando el gesto interrogante de Sirius.  
-Un traidor a tu propia familia.  
Y en cualquier otra circunstancia Sirius se hubiera sentido ofendido, enfadado, pero estaba cansado y estaba fumándose un cigarrillo, así que se limitó a mirarla con pereza mientras decía:  
-Uno no escoge a su familia, Bella. Los amigos son distintos. Un Gryffindor daría la vida por uno de sus amigos. Leales hasta la muerte. James es un ejemplo.  
-Me gustaría saber si ese descendiente de traidores amante de los sangres sucia seguiría dando la vida por ti de saber que te acuestas con tu querida prima.  
-Por supuesto.  
La carcajada de Bellatrix se extendió por toda la habitación sembrando la duda en Sirius.  
-Si es así, ¿por qué no se lo has dicho?  
-Se lo diré.  
-_Seguro._  
El tono sarcástico de Bellatrix hacía que Sirius sintiera ganas de golpearla y besarla a la vez, en vez de eso, le preguntó si quería apostar.  
-Haremos algo mejor. Un pacto de sangre. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco vendrá de compartir un poco más. Eso te ayudará a decirle a tu amigo que te acuestas conmigo.  
Estuvo a punto de negarse, pero la mirada maliciosa de Bellatrix clavada en él le obligó a asentir con firmeza y a extender el brazo.

****

-Lo que no entiendo es que seas tan estúpido como para hacer un pacto de sangre con una Slytherin. Que es tu prima, joder, deberías conocerla. Claro que, siguiendo esa misma lógica no deberías follártela.  
No puede evitar la última broma, le brillan los ojos y la carcajada se le escapa entre los dientes.  
-No tiene gracia.  
Sirius frunce el ceño, pero la sonrisa asoma sin que pueda evitarlo.  
-¿Y qué vas a hacer para vengarte?  
-¿Eh?  
-Tío, no pensarás dejar que tu prima te obligue a hacer un pacto de sangre y quedarte tan tranquilo. Me decepcionas, Padfoot.  
Y Sirius debería decir algo. Algo como que no le obligó y que él pronunció las palabras voluntariamente, algo como que acababa de tirársela, algo que le aclare a James que él es tan culpable o más que su prima. Que él también es un Black, que esa sangre podrida y maldita le corre por las venas, que ya ha caído en el incesto y que no sabe que podría ser lo siguiente, quizás un tatuaje en el brazo.  
Pero lo único que hace es echar la cabeza hacia atrás y reírse a carcajadas hasta que le lloran los ojos.

****

Quedarán en un aula abandonada y Bellatrix llegará puntualmente tarde. Como siempre.  
Sirius ya estará allí y James estará bajo la capa invisible esperando para lanzarle el conjuro que hará que Bellatrix pase a ser pelirroja durante dos meses, sin embargo, cuando Bellatrix llegue y lo primero que haga sea besar a Sirius, a James se le olvidará cual era su propósito allí y observará fascinado la escena.  
Verá como Bellatrix muerde los labios de Sirius y como este atrae a su prima hacia él cogiéndola de la nuca. Contemplará los ojos de los cerrarse ante el contacto y le parecerá oír los jadeos ahogados y los cuerpos chocar.  
Lo único que de verdad oirá será la voz de Bellatrix interrogar a Sirius y preguntarle si le ha dicho a su amigo lo que hacen en familia.  
Ése será el momento que James elegirá para salir de debajo de la capa y responderle que sí, que se lo ha dicho y que también le ha contado lo del pacto de sangre. Bellatrix sonreirá con satisfacción y James tendrá ganas de quitarle la superioridad a hostias. En vez de eso, colocará los dedos tras su nuca y la besará con la furia que sólo da el deseo. Le quitará la camisa ante la mirada atónita de Sirius y le morderá la barbilla mientras su mejor amigo se coloca tras él y le besa el cuello. Gemirá "Padfoot" contra los pechos de Bellatrix Black y ésta gemirá incoherencias mientras su primo la besa y el traidor de James Potter le acaricia los pechos. Bellatrix se sentará en una mesa y desabrochará la camisa de Potter mientras su primo la desnuda a ella; se besarán como sólo los amantes recurrentes saben hacerlo y se tocarán hasta que los dedos quemen.  
Cuando estén sin ropa y la piel tenga surcos de saliva, se pegarán tanto que costará distinguir sus cuerpos. Bellatrix se arqueará y James y Sirius se besarán con los ojos abiertos y los mentones raspando. Bellatrix gemirá algo que sólo oirá Sirius y notará los labios de su primo bajar por su columna mientras otra legua distinta caracolea en su ombligo. Sentirá la humedad en la entrepierna y la lengua bajar aún un poco más, y luego otro poco y luego dejará de pensar porque sólo podrá gemir y jadear y cuando crea que no puede más dejará de sentir la lengua ahí abajo y notará su propio sabor en los labios.  
Sirius y James se besarán mientras Bellatrix lame el torso de su primo y luego el estómago y luego lo que deja de ser el estómago. Y Sirius lo notará húmedo y caliente y resbaladizo y gemirá "Bella" pero el sonido se perderá en la boca de James, que se frotará contra la pierna de Sirius entre jadeos ahogados. De repente Sirius notará frío y James notará el calor extenderse por su columna vertebral, y echará la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Sirius le muerde la clavícula, y quedará una marca pero a James no le importará porque Bellatrix seguirá ahí abajo haciendo algo con la lengua que él no sabía que se podía hacer y en lo único que podrá pensar será en eso.  
Cuando Bella se levante, James la tumbará en un escritorio sin apenas esfuerzo. La besará en los labios mientras entra en ella y notará como Sirius entra en él. Se moverán acompasadamente como si hubieran practicado para ello. Jadearán y gemirán y Sirius se balanceará más rápido y entonces James también y Bellatrix gritará algo entre espasmos y con la espalda arqueada. El mundo se volverá blanco súbitamente para los tres y cerrarán los ojos y cuando los abran estarán tumbados y sudados y jadeantes, pero satisfechos.  
Bellatrix estallará en carcajadas y Sirius fruncirá el ceño, James sonreirá levemente e instará a su amigo a irse. Recogerán toda su ropa rápidamente y antes de irse, James se girará y dirá:  
-Leales hasta la muerte.  
Bellatrix no podrá evitar sonreír.

****

-¿Entonces qué hacemos, tío?  
-No lo sé, pero tiene que ser algo grande, algo brillante. Tu prima no se puede salir con la suya.  
Sirius asiente y toma un trago más de la cerveza de mantequilla que acaban de abrir.  
Presiente que será un gran plan.  
_No se equivoca._


End file.
